Soluciones
by Fairy servent
Summary: Tai y Agumon nunca se enfrentaron a algo tan amenazador. los amos oscuros son un montón de garitos al lado de la amenaza que esta yendo hacia allí para salir con cierta castaña. sin duda Tai aprenderá por la fuerza que algunas soluciones son peores que el problema... Leve takari y pequeña referencia a mi anterior fic Fiebre pacen y lean que yo me voy a dormir -o-


-Ok, Tai es definitivo, estas muerto- dijo una castaña que se encontraba mirando con una mano en la cien un lugar muy especifico en la sala del departamento de los Yagami, incluso luego de 20 años viendo que su hermano hacer tonterías no la habían preparado para esa situación, esto sin lugar a dudas la superaba…

-Y tu no te quedas atrás Agumon, vas a terminar en el como el pavo de navidad después de esto- Le dijo esta vez la…¿Gata al dinosaurio amarillo? Si, incluso después de salvar al mundo ya en 4 ocasiones si contaba a Diaboromon en su versión "Copiar y pegar" y la "EXTRA GRANDE" la gata digital realmente dudaba que los elegidos del valor se salvaran de esta…

-YO NO TUBE NADA QUE VER TODO FUE CULPA DE AGUMON POR LANZARME UNA VOLA DE FUEGO!- se defendió el moreno señalando con el dedo a su, ya no tan, leal compañero

-CLARO QUE NO! FUE TU CULPA POR COMERTE MI ULTIMA PORCION DE TARTA!- dijo el dinosaurio amarillo defendiéndose de la acusación que su compañero humano le lanzo.

Tal vez debamos volver un par de minutos atrás…

* * *

Todo era tranquilidad en el departamento Yagami, salvo por la ausencia de los padres de la joven que se encontraba en su, esperaba que ya no por mucho tiempo, habitación arreglándose para la visita de su rubio novio mientas le preguntaba a su fiel compañera digital como se veía.

-Que te parece? – pregunto la castaña mientras daba un pequeño giro para dejarle apreciar a su Directora de Imagien el conjunto de vestido rosa blanco, sandalias y una ligera campera corta de jean.

-Me parece que te queda muy bien, pero deberías ponerte los aros que te obsequio para tu cumpleaños- respondió la gata recordando el regalo que según Patamon el rubio tardo horas en elegir.

-Es verdad – razono la castaña mientras se dirigía hacia su tocador y buscaba una pequeña caja blanca que había guardado celosamente, la abrió y se encontró con dos hermosos aros en el, se los puso y se giro hacia su acompañante – Así esta mejor?

-Perfecta – aprobó la otra con una sonrisa que luego se transformo en una mueca – que envidia me das, me gustaría poder probarme ropa como esa-

-Jajaj eso se podría arreglar, podrías digievolucionar a angewomon, vi un vestido el otro día que te quedaría divino – exclamo la castaña con emoción viendo ya a su compañera como una posible Barbie tamaño familiar, pero luego cambio su mirada por una picara- Además ese vestido seguro le gustara a cierto ángel con báculo que yo conozco.

-Ante ese comentario la gata paso de un blanco nieve a un rojo tomate en cuestión de segundos, pero afortunadamente un ruido en la sala les llamo la atención a ambas.

-Ey Hikari, estas aquí?- Se escucho, inmediatamente las dos fueron a la salaa recibir al hermano mayor de la castaña y a su fiel dinosaurio, quienes como de costumbre, seguro venían a asaltar su refrigerador.

-Aquí estoy hermano -lo saludo la castaña entrando en la sala para encontrar a su hermano con la cabeza dentro del frio aparato, lo que causo que a las dos les saliera una gota en ls suyas.- Podrían siquiera avisarme antes de dejarme sin comida verdad?-

-Jeje lo siento Kari, pero no te comerás esto verdad? – Le pregunto el moreno sacando una tarta que ella había cocinado al medio día, pero entonces el joven se percato de lo arreglado del vestuario de su hermana, eso solo podía significar una cosa, que causo que el la mirara frunciendo el seño- Vas con Takaishi verdad?

-Hay Tai no sigas con eso de llamarlo por su apellido, le conoces desde que tenia 8 años y hasta antes de que te dijera que era mi novio lo calificabas como el chico mas confiable que eh conocido"

-Si, pero entonces me apuñalo por la espalda- Dijo recordando lo sucedido y como TK no se atrevió a aparecer delante de el por una semana hasta que su hermanita lo trajo a cenar a casa por primera vez, cena en la que si las miradas mataran Tai se habría convertido en un asesino en 1er grado, si, ese rubio se había ganado un par de lecciones…

-En realidad prácticamente fui yo la que empezó, supongo que sora ya te lo con…

-SI! LO HIZO Y NO NECESITO QUE ME LO RECUERDES! – grito el castaño tratando de alejar esos recuerdos perturbadores de su cerebro

-Bueno como sea cómanse eso de cualquier manera yo no cenare aquí – termino la castaña sabiendo que ese solo comentario haría llevar el supuesto maduro autocontrol de su hermano, luego fue a buscar su bolso

En este momento todo se buenlve un poco confuso…

3 porciones de tarta.2 posos sin fondo devorándolas ferozmente. Una gata parlante los observa. El humano toma una porción que no le corresponde. Gritos, pero entre todos estos hay uno que resalta: FLAMA BEBE! . segundos después solo queda un montón de cenizas humeantes en el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba cierto objeto blanco que había quedado olvidado la noche anterior y que no vería nuevamente a su dueño…

-Ok, Tai es definitivo, estas muerto-

-Y tu no te quedas atrás Agumon, vas a terminar en el como el pavo de navidad después de esto

-YO NO TUBE NADA QUE VER TODO FUE CULPA DE AGUMON POR LANZARME UNA VOLA DE FUEGO!- se defendió el moreno señalando con el dedo a su, ya no tan, leal compañero

-CLARO QUE NO! FUE TU CULPA POR COMERTE MI ULTIMA PORCION DE TARTA!- dijo el dinosaurio amarillo defendiéndose de la acusación que su compañero humano le lanzo.

-No importa de quien fue la culpa par de atolondrados, deben entender la gravedad de lo que acaban de hacer, hay cosas que nisiquiera yo, que soy su novia, haría y una de ellas es siquiera tocar demasiado ese sombrero! –los cayo la castaña dirigiéndose a los dos culpables, y señalaba el montón de cenizas que quedaba de, tal vez, el objeto mas preciado para su novio

-así es, los elegidos del valor habían pulverizado con una bola de fuego el preciado gorro blanco de TK, en ese momento tanto el humano como el digimon comenzaron a caer en la cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, y la sorpresa dio paso al miedo la desesperación.

-POR DIOS! ESTAMOS MUERTOS!- Grito el castaño con desesperación, mientras agarraba su cabeza con las manos y trataba de pensar una solución

-QUE HAREMOS? QUE HACERMOS? – Comenzó el dinosaurio mientras corría en círculos

-CALMATE AGUMON! NO ES MOMENTO DE PONERCE HISTERICO! – grito la gata

-ES EL MOMENTO PERFECTO PARA PONERNOS HISTERICOS!- contesto el castaño

-PUEDE QUE LO SEA PERO CALLENCE Y TRATEN DE ENCONTRAR UNA SOLUCION- Les contesto ya perdiendo la paciencia

-Es verdad! –dijo Tai tratando de calmarse y pensar – creen que podríamos conseguir otro igual? –pregunto Tai ilusionado

-Imposible – Corto la castaña – Es de una marca francesa , aquí no hay manera de conseguirlo, además lo tiene desde los 10 años!

-DEMONIOS! – Grito el moreno desesperándose- De acuerdo creo que podemos escapar a México antes de que el llegue y allá solo tendré que llamarme Pancho Villa, nadie sospech…

-TAI! ALGO DE SERIEDAD QUIERES? – Le grito su hermana

-SI, SI, YA SE! De acuerdo hay que mantener la calma, ya no podemos conseguir otro, solo queda disculparnos- razono el castaño para luego girarse a su hermana – Dime Kary, que haces para calmarlo cuando haces algo para que este enojado contigo?

-El nunca esta enojado conmigo- Respondió la castaña, pero luego noto la mirada de su hermano – Bueno es que, las pocas veces que se ah enojado conmigo, utilice métodos que… bueno, ustedes no puede usar – Ante esta respuesta el castaño casi se desmaya, pero su compañero, sin entender la respuesta pregunto.

-Porque no podemos usarlos?

-Ehh bueno por 3 razones: 1ero, tu eres un digimon. 2do él es mi hermano. Y 3ero, ninguno es su novia

-POR FAVOR NO ENTRES EN DETALLES, QUIERO MANTENER LA IMAGEN DE MI HERMANITA INCENTE Y PURA! –Grito el castaño tapándose los oídos

-Tai! No exageres- contesto la castaña. pero antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo un ruido los interrumpió y le helo la sangre a los integrantes masculinos del lugar.

El timbre.

-Hola hika, soy yo, podemos pasar? Ah, y por casualidad olvide mi gorro aquí? –pregunto la voz de Takeru Takaishi por el portero del departamento. Era oficial, la muerte subía por el ascensor los pisos que lo separaban de sus dos futuras presas acompañado de algo parecido a una papa que vuela

En ese momento a Gatomon se le ocurrió algo, tal vez no le agradaría al castaño, pero si tenían suerte lo salvaría a él y a el otro ser digital de una muerte segura

* * *

Tai Yagami si encontraba mirando el vacío ante la mirada preocupada de su compañero, se encontraban solos luego de que Gatomon los hubiera salvado de una muerte segura, su idea era simple: Kari debería convencer a su novio con algo lo suficientemente tentador como para que este dejara "Matar a su cuñado y compañía" en su lista de pendientes en vez de asesinarlos ahí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo obligaba a Tai a no entrometerse en ninguna de las futuras salidas de la pareja, cosa que lo hacia decidir entre su vida y sus instintos de hermano mayor, finalmente luego de tensos10 minutos la situación había terminado abruptamente luego de que su compañera besara a su novio justo cuando este estaba por matar a su hermano, drogándolo los suficiente para guiarlo hasta la puerta antes de que este lo notara, dejando a los tres digimons y al elegido del valor solos en el departamento pero el joven solo tardo unos segundos en caer, totalmente tieso en el suelo, luego de eso Gatomon decidió que ya había echo suficiente y se llevo a Patamon a dar una vuelta por Shibuya dejando al dragón cuidando a su compañero tratando de que recobrará la conciencia

A veces la solución es peor que el problema…


End file.
